Sprunghaft
by scippu
Summary: Jane und Loki in der Einsamkeit der Wüste, unter dem Einfluss eines ach so alten Rhythmus', kommen sich sehr, sehr nah. Post Avangers, Lokane, Smut Warning!


Jane _roch_ anders.

Sie roch immer noch nach _Jane_, die zart blumige Note, die sie immer wie eine Wolke hinter sich her zog, bildete immer noch die Basis, doch wurde sie von einem Duft ummantelt, der sich nicht einordnen ließ. Lieblich im ersten Eindruck, doch mit einer wendigen Durchschlagskraft, die tief in sein Hirn drang, erdig und würzig wurde und ihm all seine Vorsicht raubte. Es verwirrte ihn und gleichzeitig war es ihm egal. Sie war betörend. Nicht nur ihr Duft. _Alles_. Alles, von dem Spann ihres nackten Fußes, über den sanften Schwung ihres Rückens, der sich hier und dort gegen das dünnstoffige Material, das sie kleidete, abzeichnete, wenn sie sich bewegte. Bis zu der schweren Masse ihres dunklen Haares, so dicht, so braun dass es ihre Haut zum leuchten brachte.

Zumindest ein Teil von ihm sollte irritiert sein. Sollte sich fragen, wenn auch vorbehaltlos, wieso diese Frau so eine Wirkung ausüben konnte, wieso sie auf _ihn_ so wirken konnte, wieso sie vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht so von innen geglüht hatte und wieso er an nichts anderes denken konnte, als seine Nase in der dunklen Seide zu vergraben, die so schwer über ihren zerbrechlichen Nacken floss.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sein ganzes Sein schien in dämpfende Decken gewickelt, fort war seine Finesse, sein sonst so schneller Verstand verlangsamt und vernebelt. Eigentlich sollte es ihn verrückt machen. Doch Loki erkannte dass er es genoss. Er genoss diese Jane, die ihre Anziehungskraft so deutlich nach außen trug, dass er sich nicht mehr um seine Reaktion auf sie sorgen musste. So kraftvoll war ihr Zauber, dass er sich kampflos ergeben konnte, sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, ob er überhaupt je gekämpft hatte, seit sie am Morgen ihrem Bade entstiegen war. Sauber, rosig, in Kleidung die viel zu viel ihrer weichen, duftenden Haut zeigten und _diesem Geruch..._

Und so verfolgte er sie mit seinem Blick. Folgte ihr von einer Ecke des Raums zu anderen, beobachtete ihren panischen Blick, sah ihre geweiteten Pupillen, die winzigen glitzernden Tropfen auf der Kurve Haut über ihrer Oberlippe. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste ihr nah sein. Sie ließ nicht zu dass er sie berührte, wann immer er es versuchte floh sie, doch tat sie es mit einer Verzweiflung, die davon sprach dass auch in ihr etwas losgetreten worden war. Etwas Gewaltiges, etwas Kraftvolles. Etwas dass sie nicht wollen wollte, es aber dennoch tat.

Und alles was Loki tun musste, war warten. Geduldig sein und sie langsam und stetig in die Richtung bewegen, nach der es sie Beide verlangte. Denn das hier konnte nur auf eine Art enden, dafür würde er sorgen.

Jane hasst ihren Zyklus. Sie hasste die Abgeschiedenheit ihres Labors, mit dem uneingeschränkten Einfluss des Mondes und sie hasste, hasste, hasste den Neumond. Er machte sie fruchtbar, beeinflusste den monatlichen Kreislauf ihrer Weiblichkeit, regte ihre Eizelle, deren einziger Wunsch es war befruchtet zu werden, ausgerechnet jetzt zu ihrem Sprung ins Leben an. Jetzt, wo sie allein mit der Geißel der Menschheit, allein in einem kleinen Raum eingesperrt war, jetzt, wo draußen zu viele Kojoten herumschlichen und die Uhrzeit so weit vor gerückt war, dass sie auch in Puento Antiguo nirgendwo mehr ein Ausweichmanöver fahren konnte.

Natürlich war sie nicht erst seit diesem Tag dem Brodeln ihrer eigenen Hormone unterworfen. Schon seit Tagen, seit acht langen Tagen bereitete sich ihr Körper darauf vor, einen hypothetischen neuen Erdenbewohner zu kreieren und niemals zuvor hatte Jane es so deutlich gespürt. Es hatte harmlos begonnen, damit, dass sie nachts schwerer einschlafen konnte, erfüllt von einer Sehnsucht die so alt und normal war wie die Menschheit selbst. Aber das war nichts was Jane nicht kannte. Jedes alleinstehende Mädchen hat gelernt am besten damit umzugehen, wann immer diese Sehnsucht zu groß wird. Doch Jane hatte es nicht getan. Sie hatte gespürt, dass es nicht allein um Erregung und Befriedigung ging und dass sie, ihr Körper und vor allem ihre Seele davon aufgewühlt und unbefriedigt zurückbleiben würde.

Sie war eingeschlafen, irgendwann, geplagt von einem erotischen Traum, der sie aufgeregt und zerschlagen hatte erwachen lassen. Doch über den langsamen Tag, an dem sie abwechselnd über einem Fachjournal und ihren Berechnungen gesessen hatte, waren diese Erinnerungen verschwommen und irgendwann verblasst.

Doch die Träume kehrten in der folgenden Nacht zurück und Jane konnte sie am nächsten Tag nicht so einfach vergessen. Am Tag darauf erwachte sie mit beiden Händen an ihren Brüsten und einem Wimmern auf den Lippen. Frustriert, heiß, am ganzen Körper prickelnd und feucht zwischen den Schenkeln.

Heute allerdings war Jane sich sicher es nicht länger aushalten zu können. Natürlich würde sie es dennoch und danach wäre es überstanden, aber es fühlte sich so schwer an. Es _war_ so schwer. Wann immer ihre Gedanken abschweiften und gerade jetzt schienen sie quasi nichts anderes mehr zu tun, fand sie ihren Blick auf der hochgewachsenen, schlanken Gestalt ihres Mitbewohners auf Zeit gerichtet oder starrte in die Luft, sein Bild klar und lebendig vor ihrem inneren Auge.

_Loki_.

Der Mann der sie seit Tagen in ihren Träumen heimsuchte. Sie mit brennendem Blick ansah, ihren Kopf mit seinen eleganten, kräftigen Fingern umfasste und sie küsste und küsste. Sich an ihr rieb und sie an die Wand drängte und sie schließlich nahm, gleich dort, ohne Gerede, ohne Spielchen, ohne Vorbehalte.

Es war immer der gleiche Traum, doch manchmal lächelte er sie danach an. So offen und frei, so schalkhaft und herzlich dass es einem Dolch in ihrem Herzen glich. Diese Träume waren schlimmer als die anderen, denn sie mischten die heftige, störrische Lust mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie nicht fühlen wollte und immer wenn sie nach diesen Nächten unter die Dusche trat, fielen mit den unzähligen Tropfen Wasser ein paar Salzige mit auf den gefliesten Boden.

Sie würde es überstehen. Sie musste. Was hatte sie für eine Wahl? Ihr Körper schrie nach dem biologisch programmierten Sinn ihres Daseins und konzentrierte das Verlangen auf die einzige verfügbare Möglichkeit.

Und so lüsterte sie nach ihm. Lüsterte so sehr, dass sie sicher war, er würde es merken müssen. Verschlang ihn mit Blicken, wenn er es nicht bemerkte und hielt so fiel Abstand wie möglich. Es war schwer. Und heute grenzte es an die Unmöglichkeit.

Es half nicht dass Loki angefangen hatte sie zu beobachten. Mit diesem Blick uneingeschränkter Aufmerksamkeit, der ihm so eigen war. Es half nicht, dass er ihr folgte. Nicht auffällig, den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Er tat es nicht aufdringlich, denn sonst hätte sie vor ihm fliehen können. Er tat es wie alles was er tat. Mit Bedacht.

Und es machte sie nur noch heißer. Klamme Feuchtigkeit, nicht so viel wie Schweiß, ließ ihr T-Shirt enger als sonst an ihrem Körper liegen und kratzte unangenehm an ihrer empfindlich gewordenen Haut. Machte sie fahrig und nervös.

Sie versuchte sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Zog Forschungen von Kollegen zu rate, grübelte über Gleichungen die keinen Sinn ergaben und immer, die ganze Zeit über, gierte sie nach seiner Nähe. Gleichzeitig wünschte sie, er würde verschwinden und sie in Ruhe lassen. Doch er tat es nicht. Er kam näher und näher. Geschickt und unauffällig. Doch wann immer er zu nah heran kam, wenn er versucht sie zu berühren, floh sie. Sie floh vor ihrem eigenen Verlangen, vor ihrer unerträglichen Erregung und vor allem vor der Stärke ihres Wunsches.

Am Abend war sie den Tränen nahe.

Sie wollte ihn nicht wollen. Sie_ sollte_ ihn nicht wollen. Sie hatte seinen Bruder geküsst. Sie mochte _Thor_. Sie hatte gesehen was _dieser Bruder_ auf ihrer Welt angestellt hatte. Sie wollte nicht die Frau sein, die all das in den Wind schlug weil … weil was? Weil er eine unerklärliche Anziehung auf sie ausübte? Weil er brillant war und sie auf eine Weise verstand, wie es nie vorher geschehen war? Weil er sie ansah, als sei sie ein Wunder das man ergründen musste? Weil er sie gegen ihren Willen zum Lachen brachte, mit seinem jungenhaften Charme und seiner Schlitzohrigkeit? Weil er so schön war, dass es ihr manchmal den Atem raubte?

Jane stellte das Wasserglas ab, das sie in der Hand hielt und vergrub ihren Kopf in beiden Händen. Sie würde verrückt werden. Vielleicht könnte sie die heiße, intensive Körperlichkeit aushalten. Doch das verwirrende Klopfen ihres Herzens, der tief gehende Drang sich an seine Brust zu werfen und für immer dort zu bleiben, die Hitze, die sie wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchlief, wenn er ihr nah war, wenn er sie ansah, oder wenn er etwas in dieser samtigen Stimme sagte, das _und_ das Begehren, das war zu viel. Es war einfach zu viel.

„Jane."

Sie schreckte auf und hob den Kopf aus dem Nest ihrer Arme. Loki stand direkt vor ihr. So nah, dass sie das weite Schwarz seiner Pupillen sehen konnte. So nah, dass sie den Geruch wahrnehmen konnte der ihn umhüllte wie ein Seidenschleier. Nur dass er wesentlich maskuliner war. Samtig und würzig, der Geruch von sauberem Mann und darunter die zarte salzige Note von Haut. Der Drang dem Duft zu folgen war fast übermächtig. Der Wunsch ihn zu berühren erfüllte jede ihrer Poren und sie fühlte wie nervöser Schweiß heiß und schwül in ihrem Nacken ausbrach. Sie suchte seinen Blick und hoffte darin etwas zu finden. Irgendetwas. Was genau wusste Jane selbst nicht so genau. Sie wusste nur, dass er zu nah war und dass all ihr Widerstand aufgebraucht schien. Sie konnte sich kaum noch erinnern, wieso sie ihn nicht berühren sollte.

All die Träume, all die überstürzten Stolperer aus seiner Reichweite, all seine neckischen Worte und sein schelmisch hübsches Lachen hatten sie zermürbt.

Sein tiefschwarzes Haar lockte sich perfekt über seine breiten Schultern und gegen das marmorne Profil seiner Stirn und Wangen. Sie wollte es berühren und fort streichen. Hineinfahren und daran ziehen so dass sein Kopf zurück fallen musste und das Pochen seiner durchscheinenden Adern freiließ. Sie wollte daran saugen, heftig und zügellos. Darüber lecken, mit der ganzen Breite ihrer Zunge. Sie wollte kleine zarte, offenmundige Küsse darauf setzen, mit den Lippen darüber streichen wie ein Windhauch. Sie wollte ihn stöhnen hören.

Der Gedanke ließ sie ihren Unterleib lustvoll kontrahieren und Jane hielt den Atem an.

Ihr Blick flog über sein Gesicht, betrachtete ihn mit fliegendem Herzen, mit Hitze im Bauch und einem Pochen zwischen den Beinen, das seit Tagen nicht wirklich aufgehört hatte.

Sie erwartete fast ihn lächeln zu sehen, ein wenig belustigt vielleicht, angesichts ihrer so unkontrollierten Menschlichkeit, die bestimmt einer ihrer vielen Fehler für ihn darstellen musste. Doch er erstaunte sie ein Mal mehr. Sein Blick war ruhig und ernst. Seine Augen offen und fest, zwei flüssige Becken voll Wärme und Emotionen.

Es nahm ihr vollends den Atem und ließ sie ohne ihr bewusstes Zutun den Arm heben.

Weder schnell noch langsam spreizte sie ihre Hand und legte sie an seine Brust. Berührte das seidige Material des Hemdes, das er sich selbst geschaffen hatte und presste sie an das feste, warme Fleisch darunter.

Ein Moment geschah nicht, außer dass Jane ihre Hand betrachtete. Dann brachen die Sensationen über ihr herein, wie die gleichzeitigen Donner eines Kreisgewitters.

Die Wärme seiner Haut, das Heben und Senken seiner Brust, das schnelle Klopfen seines Herzens, die Hitze seines Blicks als ihre Augen nach oben flogen, das unangenehme Kneifen des Holzes an dem sie lehnte und als sie sich nicht helfen konnte und ihre Hand weiter spreizte, ihre Finger über die Kontur seiner Brust gleiten ließ, die seidige Härte seines Körpers. Blitze schossen von überall her auf sie herab, durch sie hindurch und rasten ihre Nerven entlang. Steckten alles in Flammen was nicht längst in Flammen stand. Durchrollten sie einmal, zweimal, dreimal, tränkten den Baumwollzwickels ihrer Unterwäsche mit heißer Feuchtigkeit und Jane konnte nicht anders. Sie wimmerte.

Ein kleines, belangloses Geräusch und doch sagte es alles.

Es verwandelte Lokis abwartende Ernsthaftigkeit in die absichtsvolle Aufmerksamkeit einer Raubkatze. Er machten einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Janes Ellenbogen beugte sich, als er mit seinem Körper dagegen drückte und sie versuchte ihn wegzuziehen. Doch nichts in der Welt schien ihren eigenen Körper dazu bewegen zu können, jetzt, wo er endlich etwas von dem hatte, nachdem es ihr in all den langen Nächten gelüstet hatte. Es schien physikalisch nicht möglich sich von ihm zu trennen. Es war, es wäre die Berührung mit der Notwendigkeit geschlossen, mit der sich starke Magnete anzogen. Einrastend, endgültig, und so schwer zu trennen.

Jane bemerkte am Rande, wie Loki nach ihrer anderen Hand griff, von der sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie die Küchentheke hinter ihr umklammerte.

Vorsichtig, ohne Hektik, aber unaufhaltsam, führte er ihren zweiten Arm am Handgelenk auf sich zu und legte auch ihre zweite Hand an seine Brust. Diesmal war der Kontakt ein sofortiger Pfeil aus feurigem Strom und der Schock der Berührung ließ Jane ihre Hand in den Stoff krallen und heftig und gebrochen ausatmen. Lokis Hand umfasste locker aber stützend ihr Handgelenk. Sein Blick fesselte sie. Ihr war heiß, so unendlich heiß und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren wie ein angeschwollener Gebirgsbach nach der Schneeschmelze.

Er kam noch näher und reflexartig versucht Jane zurück zu weichen. Das Holz der Arbeitsplatte bohrte sich noch härter in ihren Rücken und sie begann sich nach hinten zurück zu beugen. Loki ließ sie gewähren, seine Lippen ein sinnlicher Bogen, mit der etwas aufgewölbten Oberlippe, die sich oft formte, wenn er angespannt war. Die intime Sehnsucht die der Anblick tief in ihrem Körper auslöste, bereitete ihr weiche Knie.

Wie konnte man einen Mann so sehr wollen? Wie konnte man einen Mann so sehr wollen, obwohl es so falsch war?

Langsam, oh so langsam, begann sich seine Hand von ihrem Handgelenk zu lösen und entlang ihres Arms zu ihrer Schulter zu streichen.

Die Berührung war so zart wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings und errichtete ein Schmelzfeuer unter dem Tiegel ihres Widerstands. Sie keuchte auf, als er über ihren hinteren Oberarm strich und seine Finger sich um ihre Achsel krümmten, sie packte und an sich zog. Schlicht und schnell, aber streng und unnachgiebig.

Sein Griff zog sie fort von der Arbeitsplatte, nah an seinen Körper und aufwärts, so dass sie ein wenig hilflos auf den Fußballen trippelte, weil die letzten Barrikaden ihres Sträubens noch nicht eingerissen waren. Loki beugte sich über sie, so dass ihre Gesichter sich so nah waren wie es möglich war, ohne dass sie sich berührten. Jane atmete mit einem Zischen nötige Luft ein.

Das blasse Grün seiner Augen leuchtete, sein Blick angespannt und inständig, so beschwörend und so sehr Loki, dass sie innerlich zu zittern begann. Könnte sie denken, müsste ihr auffallen dass das hier nicht einfach nur die Reaktion auf einen attraktiven Mann in seinen besten Jahren war. Das hier war unbedingt, es war notwendig und so unaufhaltsam wie die Illusion der Zeit.

Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren, band sie feurig und drang weit in sie vor. So tief dass Jane nicht überrascht wäre, könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen. Dann flatterten seine Lider und verdeckten seinen brennenden Blick. Die Flügel seiner edlen Nase weiteten sich und sie hörte wie er tief einatmete.

Einmal, dann noch einmal. Tief und lange, die Luft, die aus seiner Nase ausströmte, war warm und betörend, flüsterte weich an ihrer Haut entlang.

Ohne ihr Zutun glitt ihre Hand von seiner Brust hinauf zu seiner Schulter, lag dort fühlend und tastend, bevor sie in seinen Nacken fuhr. Unter den Vorhang aus dunklem Haar, dorthin, wo die feine Haut auf die kleinen Haare traf, die dann, länger und kräftiger werdend, den Schopf aus schwarzen Locken bildeten. Mit den Fingernägeln fuhr sie den Ansatz entlang, gierig nach jedem Stück nackter Haut das sie erfassen konnte, aber zu genießerisch dessen was sie endlich hatte, um alles auf einmal zu nehmen.

Sie hörte ihn noch tiefer atmen und als sie die Finger spreizte und die Nägel nicht sehr sanft in die Haut grub, umfasste seine linke Hand blitzschnell ihren Hinterkopf. Durch die Bewegung berührten sich ihre Nasen, ihr Atmen vermischte sich vor ihren Mündern, schnell und unregelmäßig. Der schneller Galopp seines Herzens unter ihrer, in seinem Hemd verkrallten Hand ein Spiegelbild ihres eigenen.

Und dann, langsam, stetig, unaufhaltsam, winkelte Loki seinen Kopf, passte die Neigung seines an ihren Kopf an und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen, in dem er Druck auf ihr Hinterhaupt ausübte.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Es war ein behutsam und leicht, kein Vergleich zu der Anstrengung, die sie vorher aufgebracht hatte ihm fern zu bleiben und das hier zu verhindern.

Ihr Herz hüpfte vor Glück und ein einziges Wort erfüllte ihren gesamten verstandlichen Horizont.

_Ja. _

Sein Hand bewegte sich leicht in ihrem Haar und seine Finger gruben sich tiefer, bis auf die Haut darunter, die vor Vergnügen prickelte, als er darüber strich. Er brachte sie noch ein wenig näher. Presste ihren Mund an seinen, immer noch ein bewegungsloser Kuss. Mund an Mund, hektischer, lauter Atem. Jane war es nur Recht. Die schiere Wonne der Berührung machte sie starr und unfähig sich zu rühren.

So vergingen die Sekunden, oder auch die Minuten. Nie hätte sie das genau sagen können.

Bis die Neuartigkeit abflaute und ihr Blut überkochte.

Hitzig blubberten ihre Hormone in allen Stellen ihres Körpers und zwangen Jane das einzig Richtige zu tun.

Ihre Hand fuhr mit weit auseinander gefächerten Fingern in sein Haar, seinen Hinterkopf hinauf, zog ihn ein wenig fort, nur so weit, dass sie genug Platz hatte ihren Mund zu öffnen.

Und dann leckte sie mit der breiten Seite ihrer Zunge über seinen geschlossenen Mund. Verlangen entfaltete sich tief im Zentrum ihres Körpers und sie biss ein Stöhnen zurück, als der intime Kanal tief in ihr träge und gierig kontrahierte.

Ein dunkles Grollen stieg aus Lokis Kehle empor und noch bevor sie ihre eigene hatte zurückziehen können, hatte seine Zunge sie erfasste und glitt seidig heiß an ihrer entlang.

Erregung durchzuckte sie ruckend und sie konnte gar nicht anders, sie presste sich an ihn. Stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um den Unterschied zwischen ihren Körperhöhen wett zu machen. Scherte sich keinen Deut um das Gleichgewicht das sie deswegen verlor, ließ sich gegen ihn fallen, ließ sich noch höher und enger an seinen Körper ziehen. Sie löste ihre eine Hand aus dem Stoff seiner Kleidung und schlang beide Arme fest um seinen Hals, das einzige Ziel noch näher zu kommen, keinem einzigen Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen Raum zu geben.

Sie spürte seine starke, elegante Struktur, den schlanken, hochgewachsenen Körperbau, der so denen der olympischen Turmspringer glich, die Art von Statur, die ihr schon immer gefallen hatte.

Eine seiner Hände hielt immer noch ihren Hinterkopf, die andere hatte sich um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen. So weit, dass er sie fast an ihrer Brust berührte, die in der Nähe seiner Hand schmerzhaft geschwollen wartete,

Sein Mund bewegte sich ungezügelt. Ohne Zurückhaltung, aber nicht schnell. Das seidige Streicheln seiner Zunge folgte ihrem Atem in ihren Mund, tastete über ihre Zahnreihen, Seite, Spitze und die versteckten Taschen unter ihrer Zunge. Fuhr über ihren Gaumen, leckte über ihren Mundwinkel, lockte sie in seinen Mund, wo er an ihrer saugte und saugte.

Der Kuss war alles was Loki auch war. Zügellos und dennoch nicht chaotisch. Genießerisch, gebend, ganz und gar und alles nehmend was zu kriegen war. Er stieß in ihren Mund, knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, war entschlossen und zärtlich zu gleich. Nicht weil er wollte dass es ihr gefiel, sondern weil es das war was _er_ wollte. Und Jane erregte sein egoistisches Bedürfnis fast bis zu Besinnungslosigkeit.

Kurz nahm sie die Geräusche war, die sie von sich gab. Das atemlose Luftschnappen, da sie viel zu überreizt war um sich daran zu erinnern durch die Nase zu atmen, ihr tiefes Stöhnen, ihr Keuchen und das zufriedene Summen. Sie hörte sein zittriges Luftholen, spürte wie er sich an ihr zu reiben begann, spürte sein sanftes Schnurren, als sie ihre Hand an seinen Hals legte um nackte Haut zu spüren.

Seine Hand glitt tiefer, über ihren Rücken, streichelte ihre Flanke, fuhr über den niedrigen Bund ihrer Shorts, fasste ihre Hüfte, ihre Hinterbacken und hielt sie fest, während er immer und immer wieder seine Hüften an ihr Becken stieß.

Lust umnebelte all ihr Denken, fast konnte sie sich nicht einigen was sie als erstes wahrnehmen sollte; all seine Berührung die pure, ekstatische Wonne.

Jane leckte über den aufreizenden Schwung seiner erzürnenden Oberlippe, zupfte daran, knabberte, leckte an dem weichen Fleisch auf der Rückseite. Seine Zunge berührte die Innenseite ihrer Wange und Jane fing sie ein um daran zu saugen.

Ihr Stöhnen mischte sich mit seinen sonoren Geräuschen und seine Hand verließ ihren Hinterkopf um ihre Hüfte an die Theke hinter ihr zu pressen. Sein Mund hörte auf ihre Lippen zu küssen, stattdessen wanderte seine Wange an ihrer entlang. Als er nicht weiter kam, versuchte er ihren Kopf mit Druck zum Drehen zu bringen, etwas was nicht sofort funktionierte, und dazu führte, dass ihr Jochbein gegen sein Kinn krachte. Doch entschieden und geduldig fuhr er damit fort, bis sich ihr Mund an seinen Hals drückte und er seine Zähne sanft in die empfindliche Haut an ihrem Haaransatz bohrte.

Der Schock der sie wie eine elektrische Stoß durchfuhr, lenkte sie kurz von der Hand ab, die auf gehört hatte ihren Unterleib an seinen Oberschenkel zu pressen und schnell und noch entschlossener ihren Weg an der Beinöffnung ihrer Hose vorbei gefunden hatte. Urplötzlich waren seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen, direkt an dem Stück Stoff das bewies wie heiß sie _genau_ auf ihn war.

Schockiert und unheimlich erleichtert zugleich stockte sie und hielt die Luft an. Atmete dann keuchend Luft aus und stieß ein gebrochenes, tief empfundenes Schluchzen aus, als er auch noch die letzte Barriere überbrückte und seine Finger in ihr nasses, geschwollenes Fleisch schob.

Die Berührung war weder besonders zart, noch war sie fest. Sie war … durchdringend und so, so nötig, dass Jane gedemütigt bemerkte wie sich ein zweites Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle entriss.

Lokis Druck auf ihren Nacken ließ nach und ihr Kopf drehte sich automatisch ein wenig zurück. Sie blieb unter seinem Kinn hängen, das er daraufhin schwer auf ihrem Schopf abstützte. Sie hörte ihn tief und heftig atmen. Seine Brust hob sich mächtig bei jedem Luftholen, so dass sie fast ihre Stirn berührte. Sie betete das er seine Hand bewegen möge. Betete so inbrünstig wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Doch er bewegte sie nicht.

Jane versuchte sich mit aller Macht davon abzuhalten ihre Hüften zu bewegen. Nur ein kleines Stückchen. Nur ein winziges Stück.

Kurz bevor sie den Kampf verlor zog er seine Hand zurück. Sofort wünschte sie sich, sie hätte sich dem Drang eher ergeben.

Zitternd und frustriert atmete sie aus. Wütend auf sich und auf Loki, darauf dass er ihr nicht einfach gab was sie brauchte, auf sich, weil sie so sehr brauchte was er zu geben hatte.

Er rückte ein kleines Stück von ihr ab und entsetzt dachte Jane dass er sich jetzt von ihr abwenden würde. Doch er entfernte sich nur so weit um seine Hand an sein Gesicht heben zu können. Vernebelt wie ihr Verstand war, ergab es erst wenig Sinn für sie, doch als sie endlich verstand was er tat, wieso er es tat, starrte sie ihn schockiert an.

_Er roch an ihr. _

Er roch an seiner Hand. Der Hand, deren Finger gerade nicht tief genug in den pulsierenden Falten unter ihrem Venushügel vergraben gewesen waren.

Noch bevor sie sich fragen konnte wieso um alles in der Welt er so etwas tun sollte, hatte er die Hand zu einer Faust geballt und hinter ihr auf die Ablageplatte geschlagen.

Das laute Geräusch ließ sie zusammen zucken. Doch es war das grollende, gutturale Knurren, das tief aus seiner Kehle rollte und schließlich das fassungslose Blitzen seiner stürmischen Augen, die sie wirklich verängstigten.

So ungehalten wie er wirkte, hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

Er wirkte wie ein Mann vor dem Abgrund, nicht sicher ob er springen sollte aber sicher dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte.

„Oh, Jane...", hörte sie seine leise Stimme. Der heisere, rauchige Klang fuhr direkt zwischen ihre Beine, ummantelte das nervale Zentrum ihrer Lust und stieg dann heiß und begehrlich hinauf in den intimen Bereich ihres Körpers, der nach dem Gegenstück bettelte, das nur Loki ihr geben konnte.

Seine Handfläche schliff über das Holz, wieder zu ihrem Körper, über ihren Po zu der Stelle an dem die Muskulatur ihrer hinteren Oberschenkel auf ihren Glutaeus Maximus trafen, krallten sich dort in das nackte Fleisch und ließen sich erschauern.

Dann entriss es ihr den Atem und bevor sie verstand, was vor sich ging, spürte sie die weiche Nachgiebigkeit einer Matratze in ihrem Rücken und ihr Unterleib wurde von starken Hüften festgehalten. Er hatte sie mit durch ein Portal genommen, das er geschaffen hatte.

Sie hatte keine Zeit sich umzusehen, denn Loki attackierte ihren Mund mit heißen, offenmundigen Küssen und dann spürte sie plötzlich die unnachgiebige Härte seiner Erregung an der Stelle ihres größten Sehnens und stöhnend drückte sie den Kopf in die Laken unter ihr, alle Gedanken pulverisiert. Schamlos hob sie ihm ihre Hüften entgegen, doch er drückte sie nur mit einem langen, kräftigen Gleiten seines Beckens noch fester in die Unterlage.

Langsam und stetig, mit einer Vehemenz die ihr die Fähigkeit zur Bewegung raubte, rieb er sich immer und immer wieder an ihr. Reizte sie ohne zu spielen. Reizte sich selbst, denn bald verlor er die Konzentration und sein Küsse wurden fahrig, bis sie schließlich ganz aufhörten. Warm und stockend traf sein Atem auf ihren Mund, schwebte über ihre Nase hinweg. Jane zerfloss, verbrannte und setzte sich wieder zusammen. Noch nie, _nie_ zuvor war etwas so lustvoll gewesen. Nie hatten sich alle ihre Gedanken auf diese Art verabschiedet. Nie hatte ihr Herz, ihre Seele, ihr Körper so in Einklang gesungen, nie war es so leicht gewesen loszulassen.

Kurz stockte er in seiner Bewegung und sie schlug die Augen auf, als Luft direkt und plötzlich über ihre Haut fuhr. Als sie seine Hände auf ihrem entblößten Bauch spürte, wusste sie was er getan hatte. Er hatte einfach ihre Kleidung verschwinden lassen. Ihr Oberkörper war vollkommen nackt.

Jane war für einen Moment überrascht, doch seine Hände, die ihre Flanken entlang fuhren, löschten auch dieses Gefühl schnell genug aus und ersetzten es durch ein durchdringendes Betteln, das alles war, was für den Moment ihren Kopf erfüllte.

Ohne viel Federlesen umschlossen seine Hände ihre Brüste. So selbstverständlich, als würden sie genau dort hingehören. Zusammen mit dem geschwollenen, angenehm schmerzenden Gewebe, seufzte sie erleichtert auf.

Ein keuchendes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr und sie umfasste seine großen Hände mit ihren kleinen, um sie genau dort zu halten.

Lokis Kopf fuhr hoch, um ihrem Blick zu begegnen. Was sie in seinem Gesicht sah, ließ ihr Herz schmerzhaft kontrahieren. All die Emotionen, die er sonst zugekorkt in den geheimen Kammern seiner Seele aufbewahrte, lagen offen da, bereit gelesen zu werden. Das Schwarz seiner Augen ließ sie tief in die Abgründe seiner Seele blicken. Sie erkannte was sie schon immer gewusst hatte, was sie aber stets so weit wie möglich von sich geschoben hatte. Sie erkannte dass es nie jemanden anderen für sie geben könnte.

Kurz zuckte eine feine Linie zwischen seinen Brauen. Sie war fragend und zeugte von einer Verletzlichkeit, die ihre Hand an seine Wange flattern ließ.

Sein schöner Mund formte die schmale Linie die sie so gut kannte, mit sanft geschwungener, leicht vorgeschobener Oberlippe und Jane hätte sie geküsst, wenn sie sich nach oben hätte bewegen können.

„Jane..." flüsterte er rau, seine Stimme so zärtlich, dass es ihr ein Lächeln entlockte.

Und Jane beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage auf die einzige Art die ihr momentan möglich war. „Bitte..."

Er zog ein paar Mal tief Luft durch die Nase ein und sah von einem ihrer Augen zu anderen. Kurz darauf waren nicht nur all ihre, sondern auch seine Kleider verschwunden.

Zitternd schloss Jane die Augen. Genoss das Gefühl seiner nackten Haut an ihrer. Spürte dem Heben und Senken seiner Brust an ihrer nach. Fühlte die heiße Länge seines Geschlechts an ihrem Schambein.

Es war der Himmel.

In all ihren Träumen hatte es sich nicht so gut angefühlt wie jetzt in diesem Moment und seufzend ergab sie sich. Ergab sich Loki und seinem wundervollen Körper. Ergab sich der Tiefe ihrer Gefühle. Ergab sich dem Schicksal, denn nichts anderes konnte hier am Werk sein.

Sie ließ zu dass er ihren Hinterkopf umfasste und seine Stirn an ihre legte. Genoss den behutsamen Kuss, den er auf ihren Nasenrücken setzte.

Schwelgte in dem süßen, ziehenden Gefühl, als er mit der anderen ihre Hüfte packte und sich langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter in sie schob.

Die beharrliche köstliche Dehnung erfüllt ihren Körper wie das Auflodern einer Spirituspfütze die in Brand gesetzt wurde und sie hielt nichts zurück, als sich ihre inneren Muskeln in ihrer Ekstase fest um ihn schlossen.

Nichts hatte sie je so gut angefühlt. Sie hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn ihr Herz ausgesetzte hätte. In dem Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Nicht mal die lustvollen Schüttler und die flüssige Hitze, die durch ihre Knochen rann, spürte sie in diesem Augenblick. Und als die Empfindungen über ihr herein brachen, hatte sie kaum Luft dem Gefühl Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sie krallte sich in seine Schultern, presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und versucht Luft zu holen.

Doch es blieb ihr verwehrt, während ihr gieriges, nasses Fleisch an der seidigen Härte in ihrem Körper zog und zerrte, versucht ihn noch tiefer zu bekommen.

Ein keuchendes Einatmen verengte ihre Luftröhre und stellte endlich süße Luft bereit, doch es wäre Jane sogar egal gewesen, wenn sie erstickt wäre.

Loki antwortete mit einem Stöhnen, dass sie beinah noch einmal über den Abgrund befördert hätte. Alle Langsamkeit beiseite fegend, stieß er tief in sie hinein. Öffnete sie plötzlich, reißend und weit. Machte sie verletzlich und Jane liebte jeden Augenblick davon.

Ihr Kopf fiel zurück, wenn auch nicht weit, da er von Lokis Hand gehalten wurde.

Eine Zeit lang verharrte er in dieser Position und sie konnte ihn tief in sich pulsieren spüren. Die Sensation entlockte ihr ein zufriedenes Summen. In dem Nachwall ihres Höhepunktes genoss sie seine Erregung und das Gefühl weiblicher Macht das es ihr gab. Sie versucht sich näher an ihn zu schlängeln, doch er ließ sie nicht.

Also schnappte sie ihn dort, wo er nicht so einfach fort konnte. Er antwortete in dem er noch größer wurde und alle Verspieltheit verabschiedete sich sofort.

Jane ließ die Beine auseinander fallen und strich mit der flachen Hand über die samtige Haut seines Rückens. Genoss das subtile Spiel der Muskulatur darunter, vernahm das unterschwellige Beben seines Körpers, die Anspannung und die männliche Kraft die darin steckte.

Mit der anderen Hand fasste sie seine rechte Schulter. Befühlte die leicht abgeteilten Kompartimente des Gewebes, fuhr in die Höhle seiner Achsel, folgte seinem kontrahierte Brustmuskel bis zu der rosigen Brustwarze, die sich bei ihrer Bewegung sofort aufrichtete.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen begann Loki sich zu bewegen. Das geschmierte Gleiten seiner Bewegung, so archaisch und endgültig, so bekannt und doch so _über alles_ neu. Janes Augen flogen auf als er sich nicht besonders weit zurück zog, aber dennoch tief vorstieß und den Raum füllte, der seit Tagen nach ihm schrie. Lokis Augen waren geöffnet. Er beobachtet sie einnehmend, die glitzernden Saphire glasig und gleichzeitig klar wie nie zuvor. Kleine Schweißtropfen standen über den Schwingen seiner Augenbrauen. Er hielt ihren Blick, als er sich erneut bewegte.

Jane begann ihm entgegen zu kommen und als es nicht ausreichte, stemmte sie die Beine in die Matratze und hob sich ihm entgegen, als er erneut zu ihr kam. Seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte drückte sie wieder in die Laken und er stöhnte keuchend.

Dann küsste er sie. Immer und immer wieder, während er tief und langsam in sie hinein stieß, sie ausfüllt und weitete, das süße Gleiten von Härte in Weichheit und er raubte ihr komplett den Verstand damit.

Noch einmal versuchte ihr Körper sich mehr zu holen, doch diesmal hielt er sie vorher davon ab. Er packte ihre Pobacke, fuhr durch den Spalt und krallte sich schließlich in das weiche Fleisch.

Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und sie mit sich. Er lag schwer auf ihrem unteren Bein, doch es störte sich nicht, so lange er nur _nah _genug war. So lange er nur _tief _genug war.

Sie winkelte ihr oberes Bein an und schlang es so weit an seine Hüfte wie es ihr möglich war.

Er saugte an ihrer Zunge und liebkoste ihre Wange mit dem zarten Streicheln seiner Finger, während er sein Becken rollte und den Rhythmus wieder aufnahm.

Jane seufzte und verlor sich in der süßen Reibung, versuchte ihr eigenes Becken noch näher an in zu pressen, so dass sie sich nie wirklich verloren.

Sein langsamer Takt wurde schneller und weniger kontrolliert als sie begann an seiner Zunge zu saugen und mit der flachen Hand immer wieder über seine Brustwarze strich.

Er stöhnte und vergaß sie zu küssen, seine Hand so fest in dem Fleisch ihres Pos das es weh getan hätte, würde ihr Körper nicht bereits in Flammen stehen.

Als sie schließlich ihre Hüften wiegte, hielt er sie nicht mehr davon ab. Er umfasste von hinten ihr Becken und zog sie noch näher an sich, sich noch tiefer in sie hinein und spornte sie an, sich schneller zu bewegen.

Ihre Körper fand zueinander als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Bewegten sich in einem geschmeidigen Rhythmus, der nicht wirklich elegant war, aber so notwendig wie die Sonne für die Erde.

Und als sein Atem schließlich in schnellen Stößen kam und sein Stöhnen heller und zittrig wurde, hörte Jane vollkommen auf an ihn zu denken. Ihr ganzes Bewusstsein auf die Stelle tief in ihr gerichtet, holte sie sich was sie brauchte und stieß entzückte Schreie aus, als er mit beiden Armen fest ihren Oberkörper umschlang und sie an sich presste, sie wieder auf den Rücken rollte und ein paar Mal zittrig atmend tief in sie hinein stoß.

Abgehackte, trockene Küsse hauchten über ihr Gesicht, suchten ihre Lippen, fanden sie und versiegelten sie mit einem letzten tiefen Stöhnen als er sie ein letzte Mal weit öffnete.

Seine schwächeren, sanfteren Bewegungen reichten aus um sie über die Kante zu katapultieren und erneut schloss sich ihr hungriges Fleisch pulsierend um ihn. Ein weißes Licht durchblitzte vor ihren blinden Augen das dunkle Nichts und ohne zu wissen wieso, wusste sie sofort was es bedeutete.

Er antwortete mit einem tiefen Summen und verharrte in ihr, die Finger in ihrem Haar, seine Lippen an ihrem Hals, während Jane in einen Abgrund fiel, aus dem auch sein leises Lachen sie nicht heraus holen konnten.

Ein sachtes Streicheln an ihrer Hüfte weckte sie irgendwann. Langsam, erfüllt von einer leisen Trägheit öffnete sie die Augen. Loki lag hinter ihr, seine langen Beine mit ihren kurzen verwunden, die glatte nackte Haut seines Körpers an ihrer Rückseite.

Sie hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben oder sonst irgendwie gezeigt, dass sie nicht mehr im Delirium weilte und dennoch wusste sie, dass er wusste dass sie wach war.

„Du weißt dass das alles ändert, nicht wahr?", klang kurz darauf seine leise, ruhige Stimme an ihr Ohr. Streichelte angenehm durch die Stille und ließ Jane seufzen.

Eine Weile genoss sie die bequeme Position und das faule Streicheln seiner Finger, dann drehte sie sich herum um ihn anzusehen.

Sie musste lächeln als sie den entspannten, jungenhaften Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah. Er sah um Jahre jünger, seine Züge befreit von der Anspannung, die ihn so oft umgeben hatte.

Jane hob die Hand und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger an seiner Wange entlang und schmiegte schließlich die gesamte Innenfläche an die Seite seines Kopfes. Loki schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, waren sie voller Wärme, doch gleichzeitig erfüllt von einer Verletzlichkeit, die sie zwar immer gespürt, aber nie gesehen hatte.

„Du weißt dass sich wahrscheinlich grade einer deiner Schwimmer ein Loch durch die Wand meiner Eizelle bohrt, nicht wahr?", antwortete sie in einem ähnlichen Tonfall und fragte sich gleichzeitig, woher sie die Gewissheit nahm es so viel spielerischer klingen zu lassen. Eigentlich sollte es ihr Gedanke Angst machen.

Was war geschehen dass das Gegenteil der Fall war? Wieso hatte sie das Gefühl dass das erste Mal seit langem _alles_ einen Sinn ergab?

Irritiert wegen ihrer Ausdrucksweise runzelte er die Stirn. Es sah so liebenswert aus, dass sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Sein Mund formte wieder die entzückende Linie, die seine Oberlippe so sinnlichen hervorhob.

„Diese Worten bedeuten mir nichts."

Jane lächelte daraufhin, was die Falten auf seiner Stirn nur noch vertiefte. „Vielleicht verstehst du es besser wenn ich es so sage..." Sie beugte sich nach vorn und flüsterte es ihm ins Ohr.

Sein Kopf zuckte zurück. Seine Augen auf einmal scharf und blitzend.

„War _das_ der Geruch?", fragte er und irritierte damit wieder Jane, die eigentlich mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet hatte.

„Was für ein Geruch?", sagte sie fragend und runzelte nun ihre Stirn.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an. Dann trat das strahlende, schelmische Megawatt Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. das ihr in Sekunden die Haut von den Knochen schmelzen könnte, würde sie auch nur für einen Augenblick ihre Schilde herunter lassen.

Als sie ihn skeptisch ansah, fing er an zu lachen. Ein helles, lautes, befreites Lachen und er umfing sie mit seinen starken Armen. Und dann küsste er sie.

Immer und immer wieder. Bis sie wusste dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte.


End file.
